The invention relates to an apparatus for indexing and forming axial lead components into hairpin-type configurations and loading of the formed components into component carrying clips of a conveyor system.
The apparatus of the invention automatically indexes a supply of taped together axial lead electrical components, in the form in which they are usually shipped, and forms them into a hairpin-type configuration such that they are easily manipulatable by radial lead component handling apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide such an apparatus in which complete handling of the component during incremental feeding, forming, and loading of a conveyor, is accomplished by a high speed automated device which only handles the components by the lead portions, as opposed to the body portions, thereof.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device which is adaptable to existing high speed machinery for handling radial lead electronic components.
It is an additional object of this invention to obviate the cost of and need for axial lead components which have been preformed into a hairpin-type configuration prior to attachment to feed tapes.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the remaining disclosure.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides a reciprocating tooling assembly which sequentially addresses and handles components presented to a forming area by indexed feed wheels. During indexing of the feed wheels, the taped ends of the axial lead components are severed therefrom. The reciprocating tooling assembly grips one lead of a component, while bending and forming the other lead to accomplish a hairpin-type configuration of the component. The formed component is then transferred in a direction perpendicular to a plane defined by the leads of the formed component, in order to positively engage the leads thereof with a carrier clip of a conveyor for subsequent transferring of the formed component to an apparatus for processing radial lead-type components.
Advantages of the instant invention include; forming the lead which is not under the body of the component during the insertion thereof such that the overall height of an inserted component is reduced; allowing insertion of axial lead components by radial lead systems; reducing costs by obviating the need for purchasing taped components which have already been formed into a hairpin-type configuration while, for the same length of tape, being able to handle more components than with preformed components; and allowing presequencing of different valued axial lead components onto a taped reel such that a single device of the instant invention may be used to feed all of the needed axial lead components into a high speed radial lead transfer and insertion system.